


До последнего солнечного луча

by LizziRiver



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Summertime Sadness, They lived happily ever after, пенсионерский флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: Марти приехал к Расту сказать что-то важное.





	До последнего солнечного луча

**Author's Note:**

> У меня все никак не выходил фанфик по Настоящему детективу, хотя очень хотелось. И вот, несколько лет спустя все-таки написался. Первый сезон, послесловие, мой вариант.

Марти припарковал автомобиль в тени у покосившегося дерева, надеясь хоть немного спрятать его от палящего солнца. Он выбрался из машины, и в лицо ему тут же ударил горячий ветер с примесью песка. Марти чувствовал, что вместе с жарой песок проник ему в волосы, глаза, под рубашку, осел на коже и во рту едким привкусом. Он расстегнул рубашку и оставил пиджак в машине. Старый придорожный бар ничуть не изменился – дверь все также висела на одной петле, рядом валялись мусорные бачки и сломанные пластиковые стулья, над озером через дорогу стояла дымка из горячего воздуха. Жалкая тень, создаваемая деревьями, криво растущими около маленького домика, не манила, а скорее напоминала, что от солнца в этом месте не скрыться. Марти с тоской вспомнил о своей квартире с кондиционером, но встряхнулся, пригладил волосы и вошел в паб. Раст был там же, где он его оставил два месяца назад. Тогда тот не поддался на уговоры Марти о переезде к нему после больницы. Марти навещал его регулярно первые две недели, следил, чтобы тот пил лекарства и делал перевязки. Когда швы сняли, а Раст наорал на него, Марти перешел на смски пару раз в неделю. В ответ он обычно получал односложные сообщения, но последнее время даже и они пропали. Но вот он, засранец, подумал Марти, отплевываясь от песка. Сидит себе, пьет холодное пиво. Наслаждается бездельем.  
В пабе и правда не было никого. Кондиционер визжал и брызгал водой, ему, похоже, осталось совсем недолго. Раст повернул голову в сторону Марти и хмыкнул. Марти взял себе бутылку пива из холодильника и сел рядом на скрипящий стул.  
\- Ты, значит, еще жив? – спросил он, открывая бутылку.  
\- Как видишь, - хрипло ответил Раст. – Живу на полную катушку.  
«Заткнись», - подумал Марти. - «Это ты мне сказал, что свет победил».  
Он медленно пил холодное пиво и смотрел на грязную белую рубашку и неряшливые усы своего бывшего напарника. Раст по-прежнему был очень худым и бледным, как будто ранение было не два месяца, а всего пару дней назад.  
\- Как сам? – проговорил Раст, как всегда, делая в своей голове какие-то молчаливые выводы. – Как девочки, Мэгги?  
\- О, они нормально, - махнул бутылкой Марти, - очень хорошо. Одри выиграла какой-то конкурс, по искусству, поедет в Европу. Мэйзи учится, она умница. Мэгги встречается с архитектором. Они у меня молодцы.  
Он закашлялся и сделал еще глоток из бутылки. Раст кивал головой. Кондиционер затрещал и выключился. Жара проникала в полутемное помещение из приоткрытой двери, Марти чувствовал, как ему становится труднее дышать. Он ждал, что Раст что-то спросит или скажет, но тот молча пил пиво из банки и курил одну сигарету за другой. Приближалось самое жаркое время дня.  
\- Знаешь, я пришел кое-что спросить, Раст, - в конце концов сказал Марти, аккуратно приподнимая глаза на него. Раст не изменился в лице, только опять кивнул.  
\- Точнее, кое-что сказать. Предложить. Блять, - и Марти залпом допил бутылку.  
\- Я не буду работать в твоей фирме, Марти, - проговорил Раст. – Ты и сам не хочешь там работать, признай уже это.  
\- Нет, тут другое, - сдавленно сказал Марти. У него заложило уши и онемели пальцы, но он все равно поднял взгляд на Раста и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
\- Я тут размышлял о том, о чем мы с тобой когда-то часто спорили. О том, что если задуматься, отбросить все романтическую и религиозную хрень, если быть честным с самим собой, то эта жизнь, какая бы она не была, единственное, что у нас есть. Мы живем, мы умираем, все, финита.  
Раст улыбнулся уголком губ:  
\- Я думал, ты католик, Марти.  
-Я был, - Марти ткнул бутылкой в потолок, - я есть. Я хожу в церковь, думаю о боге, и все такое, как нормальные люди делают. Как мы всегда делали. Но чем старше я становлюсь, знаешь, смотрю, как мои девочки взрослеют, как люди вокруг.. ну, типа… живут, и понимаю – другого шанса не будет. Там, после, ничего нет.  
\- Это интересно, - Раст наклонил голову и затянулся своей вонючей сигаретой.  
\- Ты думаешь? – нервно спросил Марти.  
\- Да, - Раст потер подбородок. – Раньше у тебя не было проблем с тем, чтобы врать себе. Ты в какой-то степени… находил в этом своеобразное утешение. И даже спасение.  
\- Ой да пошел ты, Раст! – Марти пнул ногой ножку его стула. – Пошел ты.  
\- Ты скажешь, зачем пришел, или хочешь углубиться в дискуссию? - спросил Раст, все еще ухмыляясь.  
\- Не надо дискуссий, - Марти посмотрел на пустую бутылку пива. – Есть у тебя что покрепче?  
\- Пойдем, - Раст потушил сигарету и направился в маленький проход за баром, откуда начиналась кривая лестница на чердак. Марти был порядком удивлен, что у этой развалюхи вообще есть чердак. Наверху была комната со скошенным потолком, пластиковым стулом и кривым креслом-качалкой, маленьким шкафом и продавленной кроватью. Воздух, плотный и удушающе жаркий, не пропускал ни единого дуновения ветра. Марти с трудом мог дышать. Он опустился на стул, не доверяя хрупкому на вид креслу. Раст извлек из шкафчика маленькую бутылку джемисона и протянул ему. Сам же он сел на кресло, уперся подбородком в скрещенные кисти рук и смотрел прямо на Марти. Этот взгляд, читающий, цепкий, всегда его нервировал. Он сделал два больших глотка виски и посмотрел на Раста в ответ.  
\- Ты мне сказал, что свет победит, помнишь? – произнес хрипло Марти и продолжил, не доверяя себе замолчать. – Тогда я задумался. Хотел понять, может ли для меня быть что-то такое. Знаешь, шанс. Свет. Смысл. Не знаю, блять, назови как хочешь. Глупо было оглядываться назад, Мэгги, дочери, они… больше не часть меня. Не со мной. Но когда… я перестал, как ты ловко это сказал, утешаться в том, чтобы лгать себе, я понял, что уже знал ответ на этот вопрос. И знал довольно давно, но я боялся. Пиздец как боялся.   
Раст смотрел на него, положив руки на подлокотники кресла. Солнце освещало его лицо сквозь маленькое окно в потолке. По лбу Марти катился пот.   
«Я блять даже выпрямиться тут не могу в полный рост, идиотизм», подумал он и, согнувшись, подошел к Расту. Наклонился над ним.   
\- Только не лезь с кулаками, - проговорил он и потянулся к нему. На самом деле он не знал, что сделает. Возможно, он хотел поцеловать Раста. Или прошептать ему в ухо то, что было так страшно сказать вслух. Но никак не ожидал, что аккуратно потянет его за талию к себе, прижмет всем телом и уткнется ему в шею лицом. Они опустились на колени, потому что стоять прямо в этой комнатушке не было никакой возможности, Марти медленно целовал шею Расту и бормотал: «Это ты. Ты мой шанс, гребаный ты мудак.»  
Раст осторожно отстранился и посмотрел на него.   
\- Я надеюсь, ты сейчас не видишь вместо моего лица какую-нибудь ебаную космическую воронку? – нервно спросил Марти. Через секунду они оба расхохотались. Марти всегда любил слушать, как смеется Раст, это случалось крайне редко. А потом не успел он опомниться, как губы Раста и его колючие усы прикасались к его собственным губам, и Марти сам был готов стать этой самой воронкой, потому что внутри него бешено вертелся какой-то блядский калейдоскоп. Но одно он знал наверняка.  
\- Подожди, Раст, стой, - перевел дыхание он. – Я не буду обжиматься с тобой в этой гребаной хоббичьей норе, я как будто грибов наелся.  
Раст взял его за руку и повел вниз, не переставая хмыкать.  
\- Это из-за «обжиматься», да? – сказал Марти, пытаясь не скатиться кубарем по узкой лестнице.   
\- Я с твоей лексикой словно девочка из группы поддержки, - ухмыльнулся Раст. Марти поднял на него глаза и с удивлением увидел, что тот улыбался как довольный кот, и это было невероятно странное и прекрасное зрелище.  
\- Ты бы не был в группе поддержки, шутишь что ли, - сказал Марти, все еще держа его за руку. – Скорее, главной занудой школы.  
\- А кто сказал, что я не мог бы быть обеими? – Раст потянул Марти на продавленный матрас в комнате за барной стойкой. Они оба плюхнулись туда, Раст включил старый, покосившийся вентилятор. Окно над ними было закрыто москитной сеткой и затянуто пылью. Марти целовал Раста в шею, в капельки пота на груди, Раст расстегнул дурацкую, душащую Марти рубашку, Марти потянулся за ремнем на джинсах, но остановился и посмотрел на Раста:  
\- Ты делал это когда-нибудь? С мужчинами, раньше?  
\- Делал, - сказал Раст после недолго молчания. – Но… он замешкался и, если Марти не мерещилось, немного покраснел. Хотя, наверное, это все жара.  
\- Но, - продолжил он, медленно снимая с Марти рубашку, - никогда так. По любви.  
Калейдоскоп из дурацких, так любимых Растом звезд завращался внутри Марти с новой силой.  
\- А я вообще никогда, - пробормотал он, не придумав ничего лучшего.  
\- Для новичка ты неплохо смотришься, - довольно проговорил Раст, прижимаясь к нему, и Марти ощутил, как он прикасается бедром к его возбужденному члену.  
\- Кхмм, давно такого не было, - сказал Марти с улыбкой и полез к Расту в штаны. Раст только недоверчиво хмыкнул. Матрас скользил, с них обоих капал пот, а руки были сухими и горячими. Раст прикусывал ему кожу на шее, и было крайне сложно сосредоточиться. Марти огляделся в поисках смазки, но кроме матраса и кривого вентилятора в комнате не было абсолютно ничего. Он немного подумал.  
\- Может, переместимся ко мне? – проговорил он, думая о том, что Раста нужно срочно увезти из этой дыры. Желательно - закрыть в его спальне с кондиционером и постельным бельем на нормальной кровати. Ну и с ним самим, разумеется.  
\- Ну уж нет, - Раст повернул голову Марти за подбородок и посмотрел ему в глаза. – Ты за руль с этим стояком не сядешь. Подожди минуту.  
Он выбрался из-под Марти, оставляя ему пустоту и горячий воздух, и скрылся за барной стойкой. Марти развернулся на спину, не переставая улыбаться. Раст толкнул дверь в комнату, держа в руках выцветший тюбик.  
\- Какой у нее срок годности? – подозрительно спросил Марти.  
\- Заткнись, - довольно проговорил Раст, опускаясь на колени и нависая над ним, одной рукой он спускал свои джинсы, а другой – откручивал тюбик. Марти с удовольствием заткнулся и потянулся за поцелуем. Раст дрочил им обоим и тихонько стонал в ухо Марти, пока тот целовал его шею, оставляя еле заметные багровые следы.   
Все было быстро, жарко, неудобно и ужасно скрипуче, но когда Раст вытянулся на матрасе, выудил откуда-то сигареты и дал Марти затянуться, тот подумал, что это было восхитительно.   
Потом они сидели за домом, Раст курил, Марти пил теплое пиво и смотрел на гладь озера, освещаемую оранжевыми лучами вечернего солнца. Он думал о том, как они соберут вещи Раста и отвезут их в его, Марти, квартиру, чистую, с нормальной мебелью. Думал и не мог представить себе Раста в этой безликой, стерильной обстановке. Ему вспомнилась полупустая квартира, в которую Раст как-то позвал Марти много лет назад. Это напугало его. Закрыть там Раста, затянуть его в галстуки и пиджаки, снова посадить в картонные офисы казалось нелепым и даже кощунственным. Здесь, среди старых деревьев, пыли и тишины им обоим было самое место.  
\- Хмм, Раст, - проговорил Марти, - а сколько, по-твоему, будет стоит превратить эту твою хибару в нормальный дом? Мебель там купить, отстроить второй этаж? Может, и бар привести в порядок, если захочется.  
\- Зачем? А как же твоя квартира? – с интересом посмотрел на него Раст.  
\- Ну, знаешь, я обнаружил, что кое-что красивое в этой развалине все-таки есть, - прищурился Марти.  
Щеки Раста немного порозовели, должно быть, в лучах солнца.  
\- Здесь потрясающие закаты, - закончил Марти, не сводя глаз с Раста.  
\- Пошел ты, Харт, - рассмеялся Раст. – Если ты продашь свою квартиру и снова откроешь агентство, может и хватит.  
\- Только буду брать самые скучные дела, - проговорил Марти. – Одно занудство и никакой стрельбы.  
\- Да, я пас, - сказал Раст и пошел взять еще пива. – По мне, бар – мое новое призвание. Кстати, где моя ленточка?  
Марти непонимающе посмотрел на него.  
\- Ленточка! Покрасивее! – ехидно сказал Раст.   
Марти захохотал и вытянулся в продавленном шезлонге.   
\- Я скучал по тебе, Раст. Иди, скажи что-то философское и нудное про этот охуительный закат.  
\- Мы все движемся навстречу смерти, и, как оказалось, я твой единственный шанс забыть на время о конечности нашего существования, - проговорил Раст, устраиваясь в кресле рядом.  
\- Ладно, просто заткнись, - фыркнул Марти и поцеловал Раста, просто потому что ему захотелось. И потому что теперь эти закаты принадлежат им, и только им двоим. До самого последнего солнечного луча.


End file.
